An echocardiographic probe has been designed to be sutured to the left ventricle during operation and to be removed percutaneously after several days. This device monitors changes in left ventricular systolic and diastolic dimensions during, and after any cardiac surgical procedure. The object is to provide direct measurement of left ventricular function following operation, correlate measurement with current monitoring techniques, and determine the effect of postoperative interventions on cardiac performance.